


You're Leaving?

by Haunted_Immortal



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foreverists, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe some angst, terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Immortal/pseuds/Haunted_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is forced to flee, but Adam has other ideas. When our least favorite immortal gets involved, something monumental is bound to happen. But at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleeing The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Forever fanfiction. I apologize in advance for any OOCness, but I enjoy reading comments and criticism! Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or the show, Forever. If I did, Season 2 would already exist.

Jo weaved her way through the multitude of people at Grand Central Station, all shoving and bustling as they made their way along their daily commute. A few gave her annoyed and irritated glances, but she was too distracted to notice.

  
Every so often, she thought she saw the tail ends of a dark coat in the crowd, but it always disappeared before she got too close.

  
Finally, she arrived at the platform. The sleek train rested on the tracks before her, a constant stream of people flowing into it.

  
There! Jo saw him, hauling his bags along, an out-of-place and out-of-time friend in a crowd of strangers.

  
"Henry!" She called, rushing forward. Henry stopped, turning around slowly. A flicker of distraught crossed his face before he hid it behind his mask.

  
"Detective..." He began, his voice taut. "Why are you here?"

  
"Doctor Henry Morgan! You're leaving?!" She didn't answer the question, instead marching over to him, her eyes blazing with anger.

  
Henry cringed at her tone. "Jo... I can explain..."

  
"I'm waiting." She tapped her foot on the hard ground, crossing her arms expectantly. 

  
"I--" Henry closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. "I can't stay I New York any longer, Jo."

  
"Why not?" Her angered expression turns to confusion.

  
"It's--" He fell silent, searching for an answer. He felt terrible about lying to the detective, but, in truth, someone had seen him "die" and disappear. Only if he really disappeared could he convince them that it had not been real. "My cousin. They are chronically ill and have requested my presence." He winced internally at how fake it sounded.

  
Jo didn't seem entirely convinced. She pursed her lips. "What about Abe?"

  
"We have promised to stay in touch with each other." He gripped his luggage tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

  
"Okay, but why--" The detective was cut off by the train's sharp whistle and a loud cry.

  
Henry looked up. "I'm sorry, Jo. I must be going." He turned and boarded the train, leaving Jo standing along on the platform, her eyes wide in bewilderment. 

  
"O-kay... Goodbye, Henry..."


	2. To Die or Not to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for tonight's episode! Hope there is a season 2! Not ready for the finale!

Jo was dozing on her couch, the day's events and confusion having exhausted her. The gentle murmur of the TV lulled her, its soft light filling the dark room.

  
Suddenly, the phone rang, making Jo jolt upright. She rubbed her eyes and answered it, half hoping it was Henry. Or even Abe.

  
A chilling murmur greeted her. "Hello, Detective," a smooth masculine voice purred.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Jo gripped the phone tighter.

  
"A friend."

  
Jo frowned. "Why are you calling me?"

  
There was a pause before the _friend_ answered. "I suggest you check the news, Jo." The line went dead.

  
Feeling a bit creeped out, Jo set the phone down and changed the channel.  
The words _Breaking News_ was plastered across the bottom of the screen, demanding attention. Jo's blood went cold as she took in the scene the TV showed.

  
Flames were leaping high into the air, the wreckage of a train illuminated by the roaring fire. Fire trucks and ambulances were swarming the wreck, and people were wandering aimlessly, dazed and soot-covered. The reporter on the scene kept babbling on, "...on its way from New York City, heading to Boston..."

  
Jobs hands flew into action, grabbing her phone once more. Her fingers dashed across the screen rapidly, dialing Mike Hanson's number.

  
"Jo?" The voice grumbled.

  
"Mike," Jo hissed breathlessly, "have you checked the news recently?"

  
"No, why?" He asked curiously.

  
"There was a train wreck. I think someone stalled in the tracks. Mike, Henry was on that train. I'm certain..." She tried to keep her voice from wavering.

  
"He'll be fine, Jo." Mike assured. "Better get ready, though. I'm sure we'll be getting called in soon."

  
"Okay. I guess so. See you in a bit, Mike."

  
"You, too. Stay safe." The call ended and left Jo staring at the phone. Finally, she shook herself out of the daze and rose to go change. It was sure to be an interesting and worrisome night.


	3. Prey of Vain Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, postings may be slower. I have school and other stuff to deal with.

> _During my life I have seen, known, and lost too much to be the prey of vain dread; and, as for the hope of immortality, I am as weary of that as I am of gods and kings. For my own sake only I write this; and herein I differ from all other writers, past and to come._
> 
>    -Mika Waltari

  
The night was cool, but standing beneath the fiery waves of roaring flames, Jo could only describe it as unbearably hot. Her face was wreathed in shadows, ever flickering as the wind blew the fire. Thankfully, the firemen had gotten it under control before it caused a wildfire.

  
The detective started as Hanson approached. "Any sign of Henry?" She asked, half hoping he hadn't been involved in the crash.

  
Mike stopped a few feet away. "Jo..." He began, looking down.

  
Jo's breath hitched, panic starting in her heart. "What...?"

  
Mike brought something around. It was a dark maroon scarf, just like the one Henry had been wearing earlier. "They found this a couple of yards from the tracks. It was soaked with blood. Jo, I'm sorry..."

  
It took all of her will to keep her knees from buckling right then and there. Feelings she hadn't felt since Sean had died were suddenly surfacing. "Where - where is he?" She asked finally, her voice slightly shaky.

  
Detective Hanson put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "They haven't found his body yet."

  
Jo looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "So he could still be alive..."

  
"Jo," Hanson reasoned gently, "there was too much blood... There's no way anyone could have survived that..."

  
"I - I know..." Her hope was extinguished just as quickly as it had appeared. "I'll call Abe and let him know."

  
Mike nodded and slowly walked away, giving her a worried glance over his shoulder.  
Giving a heavy sigh first, Jo reached into her coat pocket and took out her phone. She glared at the black screen for a moment, pain and fear seething in her eyes, making them sting. She cursed herself for it and dialed the antique store's number finally.

  
Abe's voice sounded on the other end, "This is Abe's Antiques. We're closed right now. Please call again tomorrow." His voice was hasty, breathless almost.

  
"Abe? It's Jo. Are you alright?"

  
"Oh, Detective!" He replied, sounding almost relieved. "Yeah, I'm fine! Hey, good thing you called. Do you think you could pop over real quick?"

  
Jo bit her lip. How could she tell him? "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right over."

  
"Thanks! See you soon! Please hurry!"

  
The phone on the other end was set down and the line clicked off. Jo put her phone back in her pocket and hesitantly made her way back over to her car. _What does Abe need so urgently? Why me? Where is Henry?_ Too many questions were running through her mind as she started the vehicle and drove to the antiques store.

  
She exited her car one more and stood outside for a moment, her breath giving light puffs of mist in the chilly air. Finally, she walked to the door and pulled it open.

  
She noted Abe look up from a chair as she entered. "Good! You're here! Maybe you could help us..."

  
"Us...?" Her gaze wandered from Abe to another part of the store where a new figure appeared.

  
Dr. Morgan was pale-faced, his hair disheveled and ash-coated. One of his arms was bound in linen and strapped in a sling, his tattered coats slung over his shoulders.

  
"Henry..."


	4. Work of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting the finale to end like that! Keep fighting, Foreverists! We haven't lost yet! Our love for this show is Immortal! Suppose this story would be set before the finale, though. And sorry for the delay. Too much work!

"I'll let you two talk." Abe was the first one to break the silence that hung in the air like a smothering blanket. He gave them each a glance before heading up the stairs.

 

Jo bit her lip, too many questions peppering her mind. She kept her silence, however, watching Henry with a swirling mask of confusion, worry, and curiousity.

 

"Jo..." Henry spoke next, his voice slightly husky, unusual for the Englishman.

 

"Henry, what the hell happened?" Her voice finally decided to work, though she was unable to hide the emotions tainting her words. "Hanson found your scarf at the train wreck, and it was soaked in blood, and..." Her voice rose in octave, choking off. "I thought you were dead..."

 

"Jo..." Henry repeated, taking a step forward. He smelled strongly of ash and blood, almost making Jo step back in response. The doctor looked at the floor. "When the train struck the vehicle, I was thrown against someone else. They broke my fall; however, they were impaled through the abdomen with a metal shard. I was unable to save them. I, myself, had gotten slashed by a piece of glass and burned by the flames. I was able to drag myself from the wreckage."

 

Detective Martinez listened to his story without a word, consuming his tale in silence. He made it seem simple. Unreal. For some reason, this made her angry. _Doesn't he understand that thinking that he was gone almost broke me?_ She thought bitterly, though the bitterness was directed at herself. Did she really care for him that deeply?

 

"You can't just brush this off, Henry..." She said finally. "I really believed that you were gone..." Her brain couldn't seem to wrap around the fact the that he was okay.

 

Henry's eyes softened slightly. "I promise I will never leave you, Jo. Not without saying goodbye."

 

Part of Jo wanted to believe him, but her mind rebuked. "I can't believe you. You already broke that promise." Her voice was brittle, and she mentally chided herself for her fragility.

 

Henry flinched back, as if stung by an invisible thorn in her words. "Jo, I did not wish to... It's just... It's complicated..."

 

"Of course it is." She hadn't meant for her words to be so sharp, but there was no taking them back. "Dammit, Henry. Don't do this to me... Ever."

 

"Never." He promised again, still looking uneasy. "My immortality is the work of an angel." He seemed to be trying to make a joke, but it fell flat, the serious undertone in his voice too prominent.

 

"Yeah," Jo agreed in a dead tone. "I'll see you tomorrow, Henry." She held no doubt that Henry would be in for work the next day, injured or not.

 

The doctor swallowed. "Of course, Detective."

 

Their conversation ended as abruptly as it had started, fading into a chilling silence. Jo nodded her head awkwardly before showing herself out of the shop, leaving a dumbfound Henry behind in the dim lighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I may have just killed Mortinez...


End file.
